Talk:Glagonos
BR data collection Monsters also have a BR wich can roughly be determined by the battle commands: Clean 'em up quick! vs. Drive 'em out! vs. Attack! vs. Act wisely! vs. Don't be afraid to die! Captured In *2. Path *Darken Forest Origin of Homunculi In the Academy Visistone 42, it is said: "Project HN: Development of man-made Remnant (Hypnos)" So, that means the Homunculi are artificial remnants. :Technically, by definition, all remnants are artificial. Man-made would be more appropriate. Drops In Darken Forest Glagonos drop Metallic stud, i'm not certain but i'm pretty sure it's a 90-100 percent chance you'll get one, The most I got in one battle of about five Glagonos's was 13 metallic studs--Jay666 10:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) to ferret 37 i'm on XBox and it seems to me that encounter one glagonos and you will get 1-2 metalic studs, but if you link more than one, divide the total number of all enemy (no matter what race) units by two in each union exept union A. i linked 4 glagonos's and a tree thingy... (anthrovore i think) in one battle and left that batle with nine metalic studs, there were at least 17 enemies not including union A. i have not updated or got any downloads/patches i still dont have wifi yet --Jay666 06:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :9 out of 17 total enemies (likely more then 9 glagonos) means its not a 100% drop, but can still be a 30% mag drop or (more likely) the 45%(+) common drop. What other drops did you get? Most notably, did you get any Large Talons? If so, how many? Faerie Herbs? Sharp Homunculus Horns? Drake178 01:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, I'm getting about a 32% Metallic Stud drop rate. Other drops, including the mag drops, seem to be about right, except Faerie Herb, for which I have zero drops. Looking back at the article history, we have no record of a Faerie Herb drop prior to the release of the PC version. ::Before I spend ages changing the infobox to accommodate different drops for different versions, can we confirm that the PC version definitely has Faerie Herb as the Uncommon Drop? I no longer have my copy of the PC game, or I'd look myself. ::Ferret37 10:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) i can confirm no faerie herbs on xbox. sadly i dont have pc version i'm still working on the drop rates of mettalic stud could be a couof days so hang in there[[User:Jay666|Jay666] 21:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Can confirm Faerie Herb on the PC version since I myself added this drop a while ago (take a look at the history). NinjaArs 21:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, folks. *sigh* Not the easy answer I wanted. Sometimes I'm convinced the devs had nothing more in mind than making life difficult for us. ::Nothing for it but to change the infobox then. I'll get on that on my next day off. Keep posting if anything new comes up. ::Ferret37 23:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Quickfixed, feel free to mess around with the template though if you want to ;) Drake178 03:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Genius. Why didn't I think of that? I'm not going to bother with changing the template now, but I'll be prepared to dive in and do it if we find any more anomalies. I just don't think it's worth the effort when this is a perfectly good solution to a one-off variation. ::Ferret37 18:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC)